


【哲彧】暗涌

by JinaJANE



Category: RPS, 名侦探学院
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaJANE/pseuds/JinaJANE
Summary: 他是干涸芦苇，哥哥用爱浇灌他
Relationships: 哲彧, 郎东哲/王春彧
Kudos: 17





	【哲彧】暗涌

港岛总处在春季的。  
郎东哲刚值完夜班，在休息室眯了一上午就被叫出去陪视察团了。他昏昏沉沉的，站在队伍最后就是个高个花瓶，一句话不说。等到一起去看医学博物馆的时候才稍微缓过来一点，想想离HKU挺近，正好能去接小朋友。于是和主任说了声，自己开了车在后面跟着。  
疏疏落落的绿植，蛮僻静的地方，他照样跟在后面不说什么，心里面却在想要是小朋友来了大抵就是双方教课模式，不动声色勾了勾嘴角。他值了一个月夜班，虽说早就习惯，但是他回来王春彧早就上课了，他走王春彧还在metro上，见不了几次面，只有偶尔周末王春彧下午没课，在家里写累了就摸他头发，过不了多久就要走。这么一想内心里有了隐秘欢欣，摆弄手机跟小朋友说今天去接他。于是一点都不困了，主任刻意让他介绍药园时他也完美承接，语气欢快满满当当都是要见到小朋友的愉悦。  
直到他站在校门口。啊不，小朋友特地跟他讲要在西北角等，开完学生会议就出来。看到女孩子拽着男生手腕的时候，春天潮湿闷热的气息朝他扑面而来，有点窒息。离得很远但他认不错的，瘦高的，哪怕还穿着校服他也一眼就看到，视线凝在了那寸细伶伶的腕骨上。所幸男孩子摇了摇头就挣开来，闷头往他这个方向小跑过来。  
“你今日点得闲过嚟啊？”郎东哲右手臂上还挂着白大褂，撞色西装手长腿长，懒懒散散靠在车上早就吸引一群人目光了，抬起眼皮看了眼王春彧，掩不住的疲倦：“顺路。”抬抬下巴让他上车，揉揉太阳穴坐到驾驶座上。  
“哪里顺路。”王春彧扁扁嘴，拉了安全带。郎东哲把大褂撂后座上，听了捏他鼻尖：“我讲了顺路，今日陪嗰群老头子去医学博物馆，唔顺路嘛。”顿了顿，皱眉头抱怨一句，“顶，倒也会挑时间，专揾换班阵嚟。”男孩子从包里掏了平板，其实笑得蛮开心，翻了图片开始讲：“我去过诶，设计好好，气候……”郎东哲抓他手一脸无奈：“乖啊，放过我吧。”点点太阳穴，“我转唔动嘞。”换来一个快快乐乐，融化了春光的笑。  
进了家门郎东哲就把白大褂连同西装外套往置物橱上一扔，他累坏了还不忘问一句宝饿不饿，王春彧把他那衣服拿起来挂好，抿抿嘴巴想了想，摇摇头讲不怎么饿，才把书包脱下来，弯腰换鞋子。他穿着黑色连帽衫，低着头白白细细一节脖颈露出来，还没直起身就被抱了个满怀，郎医生蹭他脖颈说可是我好饿啊。  
“可我也没有时间诶。”男孩子歪着头想想，“我今天要复习咁多，还有学生会议的事，点外卖好不好？”郎东哲摇摇头，头发在他肩弯里蹭来蹭去还是那句我好饿啊。  
“嗯？”王春彧推了推眼镜，从穿衣镜对上郎医生眼神一愣。郎东哲笑得恶劣，指尖一挑一拽，宽松的运动裤就落了地。男孩子这才反应过来，去捉对方还要作恶的手，摇摇头耳朵红红：“真嘅唔行啊，我今日真嘅冇时间。”  
“好啊。”郎东哲倒是答应得快，从镜子里盯小朋友，校服还是大，包了小半个手掌，下摆正正好遮了腿根，又长又细的两条腿光裸裸的，低着头露红红耳朵尖，打心眼里让人喜欢得紧。蹭蹭小朋友，压低了声音，“那乖给我解决一下总行吧。”  
按照惯常王春彧肯定甩手让他自己解决，但是大猫咪一撒娇他什么辙都没有，垂着眉眼竟然开始按照前几次经验冷静分析被拆吞吃掉后还可以保留多少精力，结果越想越心虚，越想脖子越红，越想越硬。  
“嗯？不说话我就当答应了？”嘴上是商量的语气，动作倒是一点也不含糊，一只手被扣着另一只手都已经伸进去要去勾内裤了。小朋友还是摇头，但是只说不要在这好不好。之前觉得设计得好的镜子现在只要一抬眼就看得到混乱模样，自然是不肯在这的。  
郎东哲成心是要逗他，不仅手快扒了个干净，一点都没有妥协的意思，反而手腕一转反扣了小朋友手腕折到身后压住了，膝盖一顶小朋友就猝不及防地跪了下来，好大声响，痛得眼睛里面泛泪花了。这下是真恼了，挣他的手气呼呼：“郎东哲！你干嘛啊！”  
郎医生也在后面跪下来，咬他耳朵从镜子里看他，从善如流用了国语讲干你啊。揉了一把腰窝小朋友就没办法，腰塌下来，把衣摆撩起来就露好漂亮一道曲线。未来的建筑师搞不过他，只好弓在他怀里小声细细地喘，蝴蝶骨细伶伶顶他胸口。他向来肯定是先疼宝贝，手伸下去去握性器。小朋友猛地一扬喉咙，从骨子里那种珍惜立刻就摇头讲不要不要，带了点哭腔。倒是他诧异了一下，舔舔虎牙笑得开心：“好喔，乖说不要那就不要。”一只手抓了他的脖颈偏头就亲，另一只手往他胸口探。乖挪膝盖想跑也被他直接用膝盖压住脚踝，总之上上下下全方面压制，好像躺在手术台上任他宰割。  
这样反而难受的是小朋友了，自己伸手往下摸，还没碰到就被抓住，耳边笑意沉沉：“不是自己说不要的吗，怎么一点都不乖啊。”王春彧抽抽噎噎手肘撞他，又被折磨得不行，开始叫他“东哲东哲，帮帮我。”  
他不答，只是扳小朋友下巴，叫他睁眼。虽说小朋友对情事不抗拒，但是总要人强制一点，这是他前几次的经验。果然男孩子睁眼，看到后全身上下都开始泛红，挣脱无果就开始哭。这也是很奇怪的事，从来不会掉泪的在这种情况下就随随便便会哭，泪腺像坏掉的水龙头，随便哪都可以成开关。头发在他颈弯处蹭来蹭去软塌塌，到最后用上了从来没用过的哥哥。  
本来他想就逗到这也算是成了，好巧不巧门边的对讲器响，中年大叔毫不知情，扯着嗓子问：“1408的用户在吗？出来拿下东西。”郎东哲暗叫声糟，果不其然王春彧吓坏了，在他怀里蜷得好紧，咬住下唇忍着不发出一点声音，吸吸鼻子却还在啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。他搂紧了用掌根头疼地摁眉心，伸手把连接线直接给拔了，低头哄他说没事，结果哭得更凶，骂他只会欺负自己。把他直接抱起来往卧室走，应道我的确是只会欺负你啊。  
放到床上看那膝盖，叹了口气：“看这都跪红了。”男孩子还想哼一声以表控诉，结果被含住性器直接就噎在喉咙里。没弄过这花样的，两个人都舍不得，这下是刺激过了头，好半天才抓紧床单把那口气吐出去。  
那双好看的手扣着他胯部，头埋在他两条细细白白的腿之间，很温柔地小心翼翼地吐纳。大抵是嫌头发遮在前面不方便，收回一只手把额发捋起来，巧的是男孩子也用手肘稍微撑了点身子看他，被热气熏得眼皮和鼻尖红红，以及压着发的那只手，新鲜刺激直撞眼帘，身子一抖就要泄出来。  
到底是第一次没什么经验，避也来不及避，沾污好大一块。郎东哲直起身子向床头柜抽了纸巾擦拭，终于把那身板正的皮给脱了，压下来去亲小朋友。小朋友还处在不应期迷迷糊糊被他摁着亲，睁睁眼皮看到他眉毛上还挂着体液，搂他脖子借力撑起来用舌头舔掉，倒把他吃了一惊，好幅活色生香的景，捏他下巴咬牙切齿：“乖你自己受着吧。”捞了润滑剂和安全套手往下面伸。  
刚才跪了好久又被舔弄他整个人都没有力气，只能由着坏蛋胡搞。把腿捞起来架到肩上就滑下来，一点力气都使不上了，大腿内侧又湿又打着颤，声音软软骂他你抱着我的腿嘛。再忍下去就不是人了，把膝盖摁到胸口，直接就撞进去，男孩子整个人都往上一窜，呻吟卡在喉咙口说不出来。只会抽抽噎噎地哭，眼角水红一直蔓延到耳骨，扒着他的背叫他慢一点。他这时候倒是醋劲上来了，亲亲他眼角问他。  
“她牵你左手还是右手？”  
王春彧眨巴眨巴眼愣了半天，眼睫湿湿好一派无辜，被顶了一下才反应过来去搡他。他哪有力气，不过是小猫挠人而已，怎么可能搞得过郎医生。然后一字一顿地跟他解释。  
“不，不是那样。”他哽了一下，嗬嗬喘两声被哄着继续说，“她，她要我接管一下，一下…”结果又被一个顶弄搞没了声。学生会成员小彧好崩溃，眼泪又开始不管不顾淌下来，可怜兮兮的惨样。反而更刺激郎东哲“报复心理”，让他断断续续讲完情况后咬他喉结。  
“乖怎么审错题了，直接说哪只手不就好了，白费这么多力气。”  
混蛋！气死了，好歹也是北国小伙暴脾气一上来就想踹人，忘了对方祖上也是那旮沓的，直接被摁住后气得小声骂他才说是左手。  
然后左手袖子就被撩起来，十指相扣摁在枕头上从手肘到指尖都被咬了个遍，讲下次要再被我碰到你就别想去学校。真是吃飞醋第一名，王春彧愤愤，但是抿紧嘴唇还是笑出声来。  
“还笑。”郎东哲也觉得这醋吃得丢脸，但就是架不住闹心，于是掐紧了他腰肢冲撞。笑声撞散成一小段一小段的，惹得他把手指去压他舌头，倒算是正中下怀，男孩子看着他含住了，整张脸湿红湿红的，小羊犊的脸。他突然开口，很严肃的。  
“宝，你说你到底是喜欢我还是喜欢我的手啊。”  
去你妈的。文质彬彬王公子在心里直接来了句国骂，这种时候不解风情问这种弱智问题。抬了抬下巴让他把手拿出去，身上那件连帽衫已经歪得露出圆润肩头。他下垂眼顶顶无辜：“当然…当然是喜欢哥哥啊。”  
操了，要命了。热血冲上头就是想再把他弄哭一遍，让他张口闭口都是哥哥。于是男孩子被顶得又扬起脆弱喉咙，一下又一下呻吟。  
“嗯，为什么喜欢哥哥？嗯？”他一边撞一边问。  
为什么？他整个人抖成大风里瘦弱的芦苇，好干涸，可是哥哥用爱浇灌他，把他救活了。他一边喘一边讲，声音里不自觉又带上哭腔：“哥哥，哥哥给我做饭，给我，给我家，给我…”他好容易才把呻吟咽下去，又被顶弄得撞出一个爱来。  
到底是养儿子还是养男朋友啊，小郎医生无语，纠正他说：“还在跟你做爱。”小朋友快不行了，绞紧了哭着点头，什么都依着他。  
“来，宝贝，快点说你一开始叫我什么？”临门一脚的事了他还要搞花样，王春彧小腿绷直了马上就要完，乱七八糟什么都叫。  
“不对。”  
小朋友全身上下湿得像刚从水里捞出来一样，怪讨人喜欢的，他慢条斯理又说了一遍：“宝怎么又不审题，你一开始叫我什么？”  
王春彧一窒，后知后觉想出来全身上下红又深了一层，磕磕巴巴叫他Mr.郎。他身上那件连帽衫已经一团糟但是还挂着，上面港大的校徽还明晃晃绣着，他好羞耻，偏偏对方还说“小王同学真聪明”直接把他送到极点，低下头来吮他唇。

“黄舒然！”  
女孩子回头看王春彧，建筑系的学长笑得很可爱：“你帮我一个忙好不好？”他指指校门口，“我骗我哥哥说我谈恋爱了，你牵一下我的手帮我骗骗他好不好？”然后再加了个筹码，“就牵一下，我就答应接管你那个方案。”  
这种忙就帮一下好了，反正也不吃亏嘛，黄舒然想。


End file.
